It's Okay to Cry
by S 3 V 3 Nx 3
Summary: Gaara is going to protect his Naruto from anything, even his own dead mother. GaaNaru YAOI R&R Hope you like!


* * *

Summary: Gaara is ready to protect Naruto from anything, even his own dead mother.

Pairings: GaaNaru

Warnings: YAOI! Ha ha, boy x boy man x man you get the deal, no likey do read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the Show or any of its Characters If I did... Well lets just say many people would want me dead... coughMy brothercough cough

**BEGIN READING!**

* * *

"_Falling down the river was the _

_Rain Rain Rain_

_As it's soft lullaby keeps us_

_Sane Sane Sane_

_It soothes our hearts_

_Shuts out painful cries_

_It hides us from hurt_

_And all of the lies_

_Rolling down the river the_

_Tears tears tears_

_That was locked in the heart for_

_Years years years_

_My heart turn cold_

_My soul feels dull_

_And all I need is the_

_Rain…_

_Rain…_

_Rain…"_

A Young boy sat under an umbrella with blood all over his black kimono. He played with the river water and laughed all alone.

"I like the rain Mother…"

He laughed as he looked to the sky. The rain continued as it was.

"I like it just as much as I like blood…"

He began to turn around and as he did he looked at the people behind him. Those are the people who tried to hurt him and his love.

"But not as much as I like Naru-chan."

Soon the rain began to pound at the earth. This little boy let the umbrella down and as he did he let his red hair get wet.

"What's wrong Mom? They tried to hurt him!"

The rain pounded even harder. This child felt like he was going to cry but he didn't.

"B-But mommy, I don't want to hurt him… Naru-chan I love Naruto!"

The rain slammed to the earth like it was in pain and thunder came about. Lightning struck from the sky in rage.

Suddenly a young boy with yellow hair came from the clearing. Tears rolling down his eyes as blood fell from his forehead down his nose.

The red headed boy turned around to see the other boy. "Naruto!" Naruto ran to him crying

"Gaa-kun, help me gaa-kun! Someone is trying to hurt meeeee!"

Naruto began to hug Gaara who patted his little love's head. Naruto was younger then him by 1 year, shorter than him too.

Gaara and Naruto were friends since forever and he would always protect Naruto. He promised him that, and that even means standing up to his mother.

Thunder came and Naruto clung on to Gaara's kimono crying for his dear life. "I'm sc-c-cared!"

Gaara hushed Naruto and walked him over to a tree. Naruto was oblivious of the dead bodies in front of him.

"Shush Naru-chan, you'll be okay."

Naruto sat in Gaara's lap and whimpered a little. Thunder came again. Naruto quickly shut his little eyes and cried silently.

Gaara looked to the sky and glared. "Go away mother! You're scaring Naruto leave us alone!"

Lightning struck and hit a tree right in front of the two boys. Naruto screamed and Gaara gasped and held Naruto closer shutting his eyes tightly.

And in just one…BOOM!

Gaara opened his eyes. The tree had stopped and the rain got calmer. Naruto was still crying but soon it lessened as he came to realize the Thunder and Lightning had stopped.

Naruto looked up to his friend, he was surprised. "Gaa-kun...?"

Gaara looked down at Naruto and smiled **(1)**."Yes Naru-chan?"

Naruto smiled at Gaara who brushed away the tears on his faced and the blood on his forehead.

Gaara held Naruto for a while longer. It seemed mother respected his decision, 'She probably won't come back.'

Naruto yawned and began to slowly fall asleep. Gaara woke him up.

"Naruto, Get on my back."

Naruto did as he was told and yawned once more. The rain continued but they just let it fall on them.

They left the umbrella at that spot and the bodies would eventually disappear so they didn't worry. Nobody knew that this spot existed and if someone did find out then they'd just run.

"I'll never hurt you Naru-chan, you know that right?"

"Yes Gaa-kun."

Gaara felt really happy on the inside, Naruto is the only person who will ever be able to see this happiness of his.

'One day,' Gaara began to think to himself 'Naruto will belong to only me… if anyone gets in the way…' Gaara heard the soft breathing of Naruto on his neck.

Naruto blinked several times unable to sleep right he asked "Gaara, Sing me the rain song."

Gaara nodded and began to sing

"_Falling down the river was the _

_Rain Rain Rain_

_As it's soft lullaby keeps us_

Sane Sane Sane"

_It soothes our hearts_

_Shuts out painful cries_

_It hides us from hurt_

_And all of the lies_

_Rolling down the river the_

_Tears tears tears_

_That was locked in the heart for_

_Years years years_

_My heart turn cold_

_My soul feels dull_

_And all I need is the_

_Rain…_

_Rain…_

_Rain…"_

Naruto smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep peacefully on his gaa-kun's back. 'Gaara was his.' Naruto thought as he drifted to a deep slumber.

'At least, one day he'll be'

The two boys walked on from the forest as the rain accompanied them in their long journey home.

End 3

* * *

Yeah, How cute huh? Kind of sad and weird but cute I thought. Anyways, this was inspired by a Song called Listen to the Rain by Evanesance (-- you spell it like that right?). I hope you all like it and thanks for reading it

YAOI ROCKZ!

_Lurve_

**Seven**

P.S.

**(1) **I wonder what Gaara's smile looks like… hmmm


End file.
